


Sick

by vomitingwords



Series: Frerard Drabbles [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Protective Gerard Way, Sick Frank Iero, Sickfic, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Frank's immune system fails him but Gerard is there to pick up the pieces. (with some teasing from the other boys of course)





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, Hopefully things will start getting better.

When Frank is sick there's only one thing he needs. Gerard. To be near Gerard, touching him, talking to him, anything involving Gerard just seemed to make him feel better. The first time frank got sick on tour surprised the band. They all knew he had an immune system deficiency, I guess they just didn't understand how easily he could catch something.

That morning while the rest of the boys got off the bus to check out the newest venue Frank laid in his bunk. He felt awful but he didn't want his band mates to worry so he played it off as wanting to get a little more sleep, which wasn't a lie he did want more sleep, he just left out the part where he felt like his throat was on fire and his body felt like he sat in a tub full of ice. He shivered groaning softly and pulled his blanket over his head.

Inside the venue Mikey, Ray, Gerard and Bob wandered around looking at everything. After a few minutes their manager walked up to them asking where Frank was. They all said he was on the bus but Gerard had started to worry about his boyfriend so he slipped away from the other boys and made his way back to the bus. Once on the bus he made his way back to Frank’s bunk.

“Baby you okay?” Gerard asked softly unsure whether his boyfriend was suffering from a headache or not. 

Frank slowly pulls the curtain back and looks at his boyfriend weakly.

“Don't feel well.” He mumbles quietly. 

“Oh love.” Gerard frowns softly and crawls into the Bunk immediately wrapping his arms around Frank. “What can I do to make you feel better?” 

“Kill me.” Frank mumbles only half sarcastically. Gerard frowns and kisses Frank’s forehead.

“Frank don't talk like that.” He mumbles quietly and tightens his grip around Frank protectively. Suddenly they hear footsteps coming toward the bunks and Mikey’s voice slicing through the peacefulness. 

“You guys better not be banging back here.” He says in all seriousness. 

“Mikey go away. Frank is sick.” Gerard says a little more annoyed than he meant it. 

“Oh sorry.” Mikey says regretting what he said before. “I didn't know.”

Gerard sighs. Living on the bus with a sick Frank is going to be exhausting and of course Mikey had to go and tell the other boys so of course they all rushed in to check on Frank. They were both glad that everyone cared about Frank so much but really they just wanted to be alone. 

The next night was their hotel night thankfully. Gerard and Frank could get some much needed space and silence. They all got their room keys Gerard and Frank sharing a room of course, Gerard slips the key in his back pocket unable to hold it as Frank currently has his legs around Gerard's waist and arms simultaneously around his neck, leaning his head on Gerard's shoulder, hair slick with fever sweat and sticking to his forehead.  
They got up to their room and Gerard slowly set a sleeping Frank on their king sized bed. Glancing down at him Gerard knew that taking care of his sick boyfriend on top of everything else they had to do on this tour was going to be exhausting.


End file.
